Remakes To-Do List
Personal notes for uploads onto youtube.com/notrobswire - greg What's left to obtain in 320/Lossless: * Voyager final - vinly only so far * Hold Your Colour Bi-Polar - 192 kbps from beatport / cd (ugh) What's left to Remake: Old Design: * Moving Forward (it's full just improve the mix stability a bit) * Vault Demo (january 03 mix!) HYC Era * Masochist 1 (future mag) * Masochist 2 (empty - played somewhat often, mostly radio, 2004 jan- march) * Masochist 3 (alt drop, played often , april 2004) * Masochist 4 (alt build, in that one bbc set idk by whom) * Submarines Remix (2004 February version) hmmm! * No One Knows Demo (where tho ?? there was one nice rip somewhere) * Serial Killer Demo (eat the serial and remake the intro) * Tonite VIP Remix (There is a much much better rip at pend @ raiden, rip n sort) * Follower 2004 Version (fatal) * Hunted 2004 & 2005 Versions ''- needs to be re-done (fatal + adam f 05 set)'' * Tarantula V3 Andy C Version (2005 january 3!!!) * Intro 05 (good lord) + Slam Tantrum Mix * Streamline Demo (pirate station) * Plastic World Demo (essentials mix.. need more info!!!it's out there!!) * The Mack (fix some things in the wav going on the site, good overall tho) * Bad Boy (dj RASCO has this!!) * Terminal Demo (more info??? !! i know there isnt much but..noisia's heard 80 demos Lol) * Tarantula Andy C, Adam F, DJ Hype, DJ Fresh, Mampi Swift Versions (find all hunt em down) * Just A Ride Alternate Remix (the bi polar strings version) * The Program (hmmmm..later. we really need that bloody bass technique) * Babylon Rising Demo (freshy played the full thing in 05, should be a rip on mediafire. search fresh in downloads) * Distress Signal Instrumental & Welcome!.. Versions & Intro drums version (?) * No One Knows gitf drums version (is this a version at all?) In Silico Era * Tempest / Showdown ID - more info, need to ask paul * Gangster - straightforward jamming , needing real performance, ask henrik. leicester drum rips! * Star Wipe (mixing it with brixton should do) * Showtime - refer to the references, jamming needed * ID at glaston 2007 (how though?) * Propane Nightmares (2007 July Version) ? - idk how but somehow * Showdown 2007 December version - needs to be re-done * The Other Side Dubstep Mix Demo - should be doable, bbc mix * Take Us - dont forget to upload this when doing this era * Violet Hill Cover - should probably do this again * Just Be Good To Me Remix-''' its a mashup gaz made but still is a thing, so do it * '''I'm Not Alone Remix ''- eh, llol we cant just spawn vox. if only the normies would stop pestering me about it'' * Little Match Seller On Acid ''- not really pendulum tbh, think about it'' Immersion Era * Slaughter ID - should be fine when u feel like sything about * Set Me On Fire (2009 Summer Version) ''-'' do this again * Set Me On Fire (2010 February Version) ''- try again'' * Set Me On Fire (2010 January Version) + the others ''- oiyyo öyö'' * Watercolour (2009 Version) ? live sets - how ?lol we cant just spawn vox * Watercolour (2009 Other Version) ?'' ''elhornet cam how ? lol we cant just spawn vox * Watercolour (2010 January Version) , maybe use the set rip but idk lol we cant just shit vox out * Salt In the Wounds (Late 2009 Version) - its good but yeah do another render with a better mix * Salt in the Wounds (VIP) do it again * Salt In The Wounds (2010 January Version) ''- matter ver , add speech, other buildup, weird outro'' * Under The Waves (2009 Version) ''haha'' * The Vulture (2010 Janary Version) - vocal rip is shit * Genesis (2010 January Version) - have fun * Crush (2010 January Version) - how ? lol we cant just spawn vox * ABC News Pendulum Remix (Live Version) ? ''- not sure how but somehow'' * The Catalyst Remix- idk * Crush On You Remix - synth days * The Eve Of War Remix ''- doable during synthy days'' * Pendulum - Blood Sugar (VIP Mix) (incomplete.. set rip useful tho)